This invention relates generally to a spray-ejecting device and more particularly to a spray-ejecting device provided with a spray-ejecting nozzle at the front or working end of a relatively long tube, the spray-ejecting direction of the spray-ejecting nozzle being adjustable.
Heretofore, for spray-coating paint on surfaces to be painted at positions which cannot be reached by the hand of a painting worker, there has been used a spray-coating device in which there is installed a spray-coating nozzle at the forward or working end of a relatively long, tubular body structure and a manipulative control device at the rear end of the main structure for controllably operating a shut-off valve, and this control device is held by an operator to carry out spray painting of surfaces to be painted by the spray-coating nozzle.
In this known spray-coating device, the spray-coating nozzle is adapted to be adjustable in the ejection direction in accordance with the state of the surfaces to be coated so as to make possible spray-coating irrespective of the state of these surfaces as determined by their features such as positions, shapes, and directions of inclination.
In this known spray-coating device, however, a mechanism is provided merely to afford movability of the spray-coating nozzle relative to the tubular body structure. For this reason, every time the spray-ejecting direction is to be varied, the operator must adjust the spray-ejection direction by moving the front end of the tubular body structure toward himself, grasping the nozzle by hand, for example, and turning it by a certain amount by a rough estimate with the aim of adjusting the spray-ejection in the desired direction.
Consequently, it is difficult to make an adjustment with a single manipulation so as to direct the ejection accurately in the desired direction, and such adjustment requires much time. Furthermore, every time this adjustment is to be carried out, the troublesome procedure of pulling the forward end of the tubular body structure toward the operator must be carried out, and, moreover, the spray-coating work must be temporarily stopped for this adjustment, whereby the spray-coating work efficiency drops.